casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
52
52 52 is a series of events that occured during the year following the Infinite Crisis, where the Superhero community must unite without the leadership of Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, to maintain peace in a world still reeling from near destruction. Week 0 Day 0 *As Booster and Rip escape from the newly transformed Mr. Mind, they find themselves in-between worlds within the time-stream. *Mister Mind regurgitates the Phantom Zone, however, Supernova leaps in front of the blast and deflects it, sending the Phantom Zone elsewhere. He boards the Time-Sphere and reveals himself to be Daniel Carter, Booster's ancestor. Rip saved him from the endless 52-second loop that Mr. Mind trapped him in, and outfitted him with Supernova's specialized costume. Rip's part of the deal was that he would bring him back to his home in Pittsburgh. However, Hunter goes back on their deal, saying that they still need somebody in Supernova's costume due to it's special capabilities. *As the trio try and stay ahead of Mr. Mind, they find that he's beginning to alter his own vibrational frequency, effectively changing Universes. Rip has Red Tornado match the frequency, and they follow the monster to Earth-17. Mind begins to devour the Earth's history, changing events and altering centuries of time. *Before he can finish, Booster, Daniel and Rip jump to Earth-3, where they find the Justice League. Suddenly, Mr. Mind arrives, and starts absorbing history once more. He is stopped abruptly, changing the League into the Crime Syndicate of America. They jump once more, drawing Mind through all manner of different Universes which are changed by Mind's attempts to feed. *Eventually, Booster and co. draw themselves and Mind back into the Multiverse, where they must make their last stand. *Booster suddenly feels the weight of his responsibility coming down on him, and begins to doubt Rip's choice in him. Rip tries to reassure him, but to no avail. Having let down Ted Kord, and allowing his only remaining friend, Skeets, to be destroyed, Booster feels that he's simply destined to fail. Suddenly, Skeets' remains fizzle and light up, and he utters what words of esteem he can to Booster. Gold formulates a plan. Rip needs an energy source, and Booster knows right where to find it. He turns on his time travel circuitry, and goes back even further. After he disappears, Rip confides in Daniel that this moment is the beginning of something seen in the future as the beginning of Booster Gold's "Glory Days", and the dawn of the Megaverse. Rip then departs himself, leaving Daniel in charge of the Time-Sphere as he goes to retrieve the last thing they need to defeat Mr. Mind: Suspendium, artificial time. *Elsewhen, Booster arrives at the penultimate moment of the original Crisis and finds Ted Kord. Booster uses this as one last chance to talk to his old friend, and to finally say goodbye. The two joke around a little, and then Booster departs after finding the Scarab and keeps it for the needed energy source. He arrives back at the Time-Sphere, along with Rip, and the two put their plan into motion. Booster plugs Ted's Scarab into Daniel's Supernova costume, so they can draw Mind to its power. The Infinite Crisis Ends Week 1 Day 1 *Ralph Dibny sifts through the remains of his and his wife's house after the Secret Society's attack on Opal City. *Renee Montoya starts drinking and developes alcoholism *STEEL assists in the restoration of Paris. *Daniel spikes Skeets into the middle of a desert, causing it to explode and reverting Mister Mind back to his original state. Dr. Sivana finds him and puts him in a tube. Day 2 right|150px *STEEL assists in the restoration of St. Louis. Day 5 *Booster Gold starts using his knowledge of the future to help in public campaigns to be the latest hero of Metropolis. *Now living in an Ambassador Hotel, Ralph attempts to kill himself only to be stopped after receiving a message that a message was left on his wife's tombstone. *Natasha Irons attempts to attend an open call for new members with the Teen Titans, however, John Irons forbids her to go; believing that her responsibility was to help people instead of joining superhero teams. When Natasha refused he deactivates her armour. *Black Adam announces his plan to Kahndaq to enforce a stronger stance against super-criminals. *Themyscira House becomes the ambassy of Kahndaq. Day 6 *Mister Mind watches Skeets with Booster on television. Daniel and Skeets fly by, with Daniel finally getting hold of him. *Doctor Sivana is captured by Intergang. *The hero community masses in Metropolis to remember those killed in the Infinite Crisis. *Having anticipated the ceremony as being where Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman announce the reformation of the Justice League; Booster Gold realises that something is wrong with Skeets when the prediction is false. Day 7 *The Question begins focusing his attention on Renee Montoya. Week 2 Day 1 *Ralph records the message on his wife's tombstone and begins investigating into why it was there. *Booster has Skeets checked for glitches by Doctor William Magnus, who finds nothing wrong with the robot. Mister Mind opens Skeets' hull and takes root. Daniel flies past this moment, chasing Skeets. *Magnus visits his tutor, Doctor T.O. Morrow, in prison. Morrow warns Magnus of the other missing scientists and believes someone is kidnapping them. Day 3 *The Question breaks into Montoya's apartment while she was sleeping with a woman. While Montoya attempts to shoot him, he leaves a street address for her to investigate. Day 4 *Booster Gold attempts to use Skeet's knowledge of future events to save an airliner from crashing, however, Skeet's prediction is incorrect and the airliner almost crashes. *Montoya visits the street address the Question had given her. The Question shows and hires her to investigate the building. Day 6 *Ralph Dibny tracks the symbol on his wife's grave to Cassandra Sandsmark, who is hosting a cult from the Titans Tower III. Week 3 Day 1 *Renee Montoya begins staking out the 520 Kane street building. *The GCPD discover the body of Alexander Luthor. *Power Girl chases Terra-Man into Kahndaq's airspace and is confronted by Black Adam. Day 2 *John Irons prevents Natasha from attending a science convention and instead forces her to attend summer school due to a D in English. *STAR Labs invites John to identify the body of Alexander Luthor. Day 3 *Intergang offers Black Adam a slave in return for allowing them to traffic their guns through the country to Africa and the Middle-East. Adam refuses them and takes the slave into his household. Day 4 *Booster Gold continues his campaigning, using Skeets' information on the future to gain advantage. However, when he attempts to endorse a new pharmeceutical company only to have its owner arrested by the secret service he begins searching for Rip Hunter to work out why Skeets was glitching. Day 5 *John theorises that the body of Luthor he has been studying is the body of the Luthor that caused the Infinite Crisis. Lex Luthor uses the discovery to blame all of his previous criminal activities on. Day 6 *From the Kahndaq Ambassy, Black Adam announces his plan to the world and publicly executes Terra-Man. Week 4 Day 1 *Renee Montoya continues staking out the 520 Kane street building. *Halo and other astronauts tasked with tracking space for missing heroes detects a Zeta beam. *Fire attempts to recruit Booster into a rescue party for the heroes trapped in the Zeta beam, however, Booster refuses and continues his campaign instead. Day 3 *The Question visits Montoya on her stakeout and queries her smoking habit before leaving. *John Henry attempts to quit being STEEL to set an example to Natasha; attempting to get her out of the hero community before she gets hurt, however, he instead developes new Metahuman powers. Day 4 *Cassandra Sandsmark takes Ralph Dibny to other members of the cult. While pretending to show him a vision, they take his wedding ring and disappear. Day 5 *Montoya witnesses an unknown individual entering the building she was staking out. Entering after him and finding the Question again, the pair discover that the individual is an alien hauling a cache of firearms in a basement beneath the building. Day 7 *With help from the Rannians, Halo manages to ground the Zeta beam in Western Australia. Freeing the mutilated heroes. Week 5 Day 1 *Green Lantern Alan Scott visits Ellen Baker to inform her that her husband was still M.I.A. *Lex Luthor announces his new serum that can grant anyone superpowers. *John Irons travels to Saint Camillus to help heal the mutilated heroes that were trapped in the Zeta beam. *Maggie Sawyer visits Montoya at her apartment to inform her that the arms cache she had reported was not found. *Mal Duncan and Hawkgirl go into arrest but both are saved. Red Tornado's speaker box announces the arrival of "52". Day 7 *Starfire, Animal Man and Adam Strange land on an unidentified planet. Week 6 Day 1 *Booster Gold pays off an actor to stage a battle to aid his campaign. *Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart encounter the Great Ten after entering Chinese airspace while in pursuit of Evil Star. As part of the newly formed coalition between China, Kahndaq, North Korea and Myanmar, Black Adam is called to support the Great Ten. The Lanterns manage to find sanctuary in Russia. *Egg-Fu manages to install a camera into T.O. Morrow's cell while he and Doctor Magnus converse again. Day 2 *Booster Gold arrives at Rip Hunter's bunker in Arizona and finds accusations pointing to pictures of him. Week 7 Day 2 *Animal Man, Starfire and Adam Strange prepare a repaired spaceship to leave the planet on. *Montoya continues obsessing over the 520 Kane street building and decides to visit ex-girlfriend Katherine Kane to follow the Kane street name. Day 3 *Ralph visits Booster Gold as Booster is called by the actor over his payment failing to go through. Ralph criticises Booster on his marketeering and blames him for being too selfish to help others, like Sue Dibney. *Montoya visits Kate during a charity gala and convinces her to enquire into the 520 Kane street building. *LexCorp announces open calls for volunteers to participate in the new "Supergene" testing program. *Ralph observes as Booster quells an oil tanker fire in front of LexCorp and then actively participates in denouncing Booster when the actor Gold had hired arrives to reveal Booster as a fake hero. *Starfire is captured by Devilance the Persuer. Week 8 Day 1 *Natasha continues attempting to build her own armour as John's skin starts turning into stainless steel. *Ralph visits Green Arrow in the remains of Star City. Ralph suggests Arrow campaigns to be the city's mayor to better enforce the city's recovery as the two investigate an abandoned location of the "Cult of Conner". Day 3 *John Irons visits STAR Labs to check his transformations and deduces that Lex Luthor had injected him with a "supergene". *Supernova begins appearing in Metropolis. Both Booster and Clark Kent take notice. Day 5 *Natasha discovers a pamphlet on Luthor's Everyman Project and incorrectly assumes that John had gotten the supergene therapy despite him telling her she shouldn't do it. *Adam Strange and Animal Man discover Starfire and are also captured by Devilance. Day 7 *Natasha joins Luthor's Everyman Project. Week 9 Day 1 *John Irons, now fully transformed, attacks Luthor during a party but is confronted and defeated by Natasha with her new powers. *Adam Strange, Animal Man and Starfire escape from Devilance. *Vic Sage (the Question) visits Renee Montoya in a lesbian bar and informs her that the 520 Kane street building was a weapons cache for Intergang. The conversation was watched by Batwoman. Week 10 Day 1 *Black Adam notes the absence of the magical lightning that transforms him from god to man. Afterward he holds a diplomatic party with representatives from prospective countries to join in his coalition only to be interrupted when Adrianna, the slave girl, attempts to escape and spits in Adam's face. Day 2 *Perry White informs Clark Kent that, due to his failing ability to report active news, he is fired. In an attempt to get an interview with Supernova, Clark jumps out of the Daily Planet window and is caught by the hero. *Enquiring into why she was trying to escape when she was not a prisoner, Adam and Adrianna convers over Adam's coalition plan. Day 3 *Lois and Clark convers over Clark's exclusive interview with Supernova and how Clark believes the hero is a good person. Day 4 *Booster Gold begins losing endorsement deals due to Supernova's heroism and decides to investigate into why the 21st century is diverging from what is recorded in Skeets' memory banks. Day 6 *Will Magnus informs T.O. Morrow of what he had discovered in Doctor Sivana's laboratory and shows him the cocoon of Mister Mind. Week 11 Day 5 *Ralph Dibney attacks a group of Cult of Conner members in Washington park and discovers that they are children. After they escape he recieves a call that his storage locker in Opal City has been broken into. Day 6 *Vic and Renee meet with Kate Kane in Gotham where she informs them that the 520 Kane street building had been leased by a company called Ridge-Ferrick. After leaving Vic takes Renee to his van where he reveals what he knows about Ridge-Ferrick and their connection to Intergang. All of this is overheard by Batwoman. *Renee and Vic break into Ridge-Ferrick Holdings company and encounter Whisper A'daire but are saved by Batwoman. Day 7 *Ralph discovers his storage locker was broken into by the Cult of Conner. Week 12 Day 1 *Renee informs Maggie Sawyer of Intergang's intention to invade Gotham. Afterward, Renee and Vic opt to go to Kahndaq to look into what Intergang was planning there. *Black Adam, through Adrianna's suggestions and information, provides water for various Kahndaqian villages and clears mines from the country's highways. When she questions why he always acts in anger, Adam shows her the tomb of his wife and sons. *Black Adam goes to the Rock of Eternity and requests that Adrianna receive the power of Isis; another of Shazam's champions from ancient Egypt. *Ralph tracks Cassandra Sandsmark to Philadelphia where she reveals that the cult wished to revive Sue Dibny as a precurser to Conner. Ralph agrees to help. Week 13 Day 2 *Ralph, with Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, Metamorpho and Zauriel in attendance to verify if it is fake or not, attends the resurrection ceremony of his wife. Deciding that it is fake, the heroes break up the ritual, however, Sue is momentarily ressurected during the ritual's destruction. *Isis and Black Adam continue breaking and destroying various slave circuits in an effort to find Adrianna's brother. Day 3 *Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, Metamorpho and Zauriel attempt to find Ralph after the ritual's destruction, however, Ralph, after momentarily seeing his wife returned, has become obsessed with continuing the resurection. Week 14 Day 1 *Black Adam proposes to Isis. Day 6 *Renee and Vic arrive in Shiruta, Kahndaq. *John Irons completes a new version of Natasha's Steel suit. *William Magnus demonstrates to government agents how he is unable to replicate the responsometer technology that gave the original Metal Men life. *During a visit to see Morrow, Magnus discovers the inventor missing. Day 7 *Renee and Vic track an Intergang lead to a warehouse in Shiruta, however, they are caught in a frame-up and arrested by Shiruta police. *Thanks to a note left by Morrow, Magnus is able to give Mercury life again. Week 15 Day 1 *Booster Gold looses his contract with Ferris Aircraft. Day 3 *Due to lack of income, Booster starts getting behind in his bills. Day 4 *Booster rates as the hero with the lowest public rating in Metropolis, with Supernova rating as the highest. Day 5 *Booster is regulated to living in a hotel and eating beans. *Attempting to redeem himself, Booster attacks an aquatic beast attacking Metropolis but ends up blacking out Metropolis instead. Supernova arrives to defeat the beast and Booster attacks him out of frustration. When a submarine that the beast was carrying goes nuclear, Booster elevates it above the city and contains the blast in his force field. Killing himself in the process. *Vic and Renee escape from prison. Week 16 Day 1 *Black Adam and Isis are wed. During the wedding fugitives Vic and Renee stop a suicide bomber from bombing the wedding ceremony. Day 7 *Starfire, Animal Man and Adam Strange escape from the planet they were stranded on. Week 17 Day 1 *Luthor's Infinity Inc. stop a Kobra attack Day 2 *Starfire, Animal Man and Adam Strange are caught in an asteroid belt and encounter Devilance the Persuer once again only for Devilance to be killed by Lobo. *Starfire convinces Lobo to help them in exchange for money. Day 7 *Red Tornado awakens in Australia. Week 18 Day 1 *The helmet of Doctor Fate is discovered in the House of Mystery by the Croatoan Society Day 2 *Vic and Renee are awarded the Order of the Crescent for stopping the bomber, however, Renee suffers guilt for having to kill the bomber, a child, and goes on a drunken binge instead of attending the ceremony. *Renee, Vic, Adam and Isis unite to investigate into why Intergang is in Kahndaq. Day 3 *Ralph Dibny is called in to investigate into why Doctor Fate's helmet was in the House of Mystery. Day 4 *Booster Gold's funeral is held in Cincinnati, Clark Kent watches over the underwelming ceremony. *Skeet's manages to locate a relative of Booster's. Day 7 *Ralph has the Shadowpact help him discern Doctor Fate's helmet. The helmet starts talking to him and offers a pilgrimage, which Ralph accepts. Week 19 Day 1 *Skeets convinces Booster relative, Daniel Jon Carter, to help him. Day 2 *Starfire, Animal Man and Adam Strange are led to a refugee camp on an asteroid. Lobo reveals that a warmonger had put bounties on the heroes' heads. Day 3 *Supernova saves a group of civilians from Weather Wizard with Wonder Girl's help. Wonder Girl reveals that she thinks he is Conner. Day 4 *In an effort to find what Booster had seen in Rip Hunter's bunker, Skeets sends Daniel Carter in. Upon discovering that Hunter had discovered Skeets' plan to alter the timeline, he leaves Carter inside the bunker to become trapped in time. Week 20 Day 1 *The media begin to notice Batwoman's work in Gotham. *Supernova breaks into the Batcave and steals Lex Luthor's gauntlet. Day 3 *John Henry Irons uses his "steel" powers to aid rescue efforts in Metropolis. His contact at STAR Labs reveals that Luthor is able to deactivate the powers he has given to other civilians. Day 6 *The refugee camp is attacked by instellar parasites. Surviving the encounter, Starfire, Animal Man, Adam Strange and Lobo are persued by Ekron due to Lobo having stolen its eye. Week 21 Day 1 *After brief falling out with Luthor, Eliza is aloud back on Infinity Inc. after Natasha pleads with Luthor. Day 2 *With Doctor Fate's help, Ralph Dibny enters the netherworlds. Day 3 *The Infinity Inc. fights Blockbuster in Las Vegas. After a brief run in with the Teen Titans who challenge the team's legitimacy as heroes, Luthor deactivates Eliza's metagene, causing her to be killed while attempting to stop Blockbuster's escape. Day 6 *Eliza's funeral is held in Alabama, attending the funeral the current members of the Teen Titans disband. *John Henry arrives and attempts to recouncil with Natasha but is revoked. Beast Boy and the remaining Teen Titans offer their help to John. Day 7 *Red Tornado is rebuilt in Australia. Week 22 Day 1 *Luthor believes Supernova is really Superman and starts testing himself to activate his own metagene. Day 2 *Jon Standing Bear arrives at Metropolis and saves Sierra, who was also traveling to Metropolis to join the Everyman Program, from a sexual deviant. Day 3 *Luthor continues to be incompatible with the metagene therapy. Day 4 *Jon Standing Bear becomes Super-Chief Day 5 *During a school opening, Luthor is harassed by an unsatisfied contestant of the Everyman Project. John Henry takes an interest. *Magnus is attacked by U.S. Government operatives, however, he is captured by Intergang operatives while trying to escape. Week 23 Day 1 *Doctor Magnus arrives on Oolong Island. Day 5 *Renee, Qestion, Black Adam and Isis stop an Intergang ritual in Yemen and discover Isis' brother; Amon. Black Adam gives Amon a portion of his power to become Osirirs. *Question manages to obtain a copy of the Crime Bible Week 24 Day 1 *Oliver Queen continues his bid for mayorship of Star City and receives an invite into a new Justice League consisting of Firehawk, BUlleteer, Ambush Bug, Firestorm and Super-Chief Day 2 *Martian Manhunter, after ensuring the political death of Checkmate, constructs a monument of Booster Gold amongst other monuments of Justice League members killed in action within the original Justice League headquarters on Rhode Island. Day 3 *Black Adam announces his change of heart to members of the Freedom of Power treaty. Day 6 *The new Justice League attempts to control an attack by supernatural pirates, however, they are interrupted first by newly empowered Metropolitans from LexCorp's Everyman program and than by Skeets who has embarked on a killing spree in an attempt to lure out Rick Hunter. Day 7 *In light of the massacre, the United Nations revives Checkmate to control the metahuman community. *Paranoid over his change of heart, Amanda Waller employs Atom Smasher to create a new Suicide Squad to fight Black Adam. Week 25 Day 1 *Bruno Mannheim meets with various Gotham City crime bosses and forces them to ally with Intergang. Day 3 *The Black Marvel family help Marvel Jnr and Miss Marvel fight a demon in Boston *Ralph Dibny is shown the remains of Felix Faust in hell. *Alan Scott watches as Infinity Inc. catches a group of metahuman criminals and informs Mister Terrific of his offer of joining Checkmate. Day 4 *T.O. Morrow discovers that Magnus' prescription drugs were hampering his imagination. *Mannheim visits Oolong Island and is offered the Four Horsemen weapons by Chang Tzu. Week 26 Day 1 *The Black Marvel Family deliver Renee and Charlie to the Himalayas. Meeting with Tot and Richard Dragon, the two travel to Nanda Parbat Day 2 *Jack Ryder hosts a debate with John Irons and Natasha Irons over the Everyman Project. Day 4 *The Sivana family hosts the Black Marvel Family and asks that Black Adam help find Sivana. Adam gives them his word that he would not hurt Sivana if he finds him. *Osiris discovers and makes friends with a humanoid crocodile and names him Sobek. *Veronica Cale arrives on Oolong Island. Week 27 Day 1 *The Spectre attempts to coerce Ralph into killing Jean Loring. Day 2 *Waverider is killed by Skeets. Day 5 *Richard Dragon trains Reneee in Nanda Parbat while Charlie and Tot attempt to decipher the Crime Bible. They decipher enough to learn that Kate Kane is to be sacreficed and head to Gotham to warn her. Week 28 Day 2 *Renee and Charlie contact Batwoman in Gotham and warn her of the prophecy. *Red Tornado is partially rebuilt in Australia and used to defend a community from being shipped out by mining companies. However, it is destroyed. Day 4 *Starfire, Lobo, Adam Strange and Animal Man are being hunted by the Head of Ekron Day 5 *Batwoman is almost captured by Mannheim to be sacrificed and eaten by him but Renee and Charlie save her. Day 7 *Starfire, Lobo, Adam Strange and Animal Man make a stand against the Head of Ekron in a galactic graveyard and discover that it is actually a Green Lantern. Week 29 Day 2 *Alan Scott, Ted Grant and Jay Garrick meet in the JSA Headquarters for Thanksgiving and watch as Luthor's Infinit Inc. enact a parade through Metropolis to celebrate the day. When the group reveals a new member, called Jade, Obsidian confronts them. *Veronica Cale reveals to Chang Tzu Magnus' maniac episodes and Chang Tzu takes Magnus' medicine away to incite them. Day 3 *John Henry's metal skin begins peeling away. Week 30 Day 1 *Nightwing and Robin come across an Intergang arms shipment, while Robin continues after Batman, Nightwing returns to Gotham to stop Intergang. *Due to his cancer, Charlie is retired to a bed in the R.H. Kane Building Day 3 *Bruce Wayne encounters the Ten-Eyed Tribe to purge his dark soul. Day 7 *Nightwing and Batwoman meet while fighting Intergang. Week 31 Day 1 *Lady Styx' invasion of the galaxy continues. Day 2 *Hannibal is using his shapechanging powers to pose as members of Infinity Inc. Day 3 *Ralph Dibny visits Cassandra Sandsmark at the Superboy/Superman memorial statues. Day 4 *Ralph Dibny meets with Supernova and reveals that he knows he is really Booster Gold. Day 6 *Lady Styx' invasion continues as she defeats three Green Lanterns and Captain Comet. Adam Strange, Starfire, Lobo and Animal Man witness her starfleet. Week 32 Day 1 *Ralph Dibny ventures to the Himalayas to find Nanda Parbat. Encountering an yeti, he is saved by the Accomplished Perfect Physician and brought to the city. Day 2 *The Teen Titans hold another recruitment drive in an effort to entice some members of Luthor's Everyman experiment. *Osiris responds to the recruitment call but encounters only fear due to Black Adam's time as a villain. Day 3 *Adam Strange, Animal Man, Starfire and Lobo prepare to attack Lady Styx. Day 4 *Ralph Dibny awakens in Nanda Parbat and meets the Accomplished Perfect Physician and learns of the truth behind the yeti. Day 5 *After saving the yeti, Ralph is shown how he can be with his wife again by Rama Kushna. Day 7 *Ralph Dibny leaves Nanda Parbat. Week 33 Day 4 *Ralph Dibny visits the Flash Museum and acquires an unknown item. Day 5 *Nightwing gives Batwoman an authentic Batarang for Christmas. *Frequently acquiring negative results for his own genetic manipulation, Luthor capitlizes on a patient's genetic adaption to the treatment to adapt his own genes. Day 6 *The Black Marvel Family reveal their civilian guises to the world as a gesture of good faith. Week 34 Day 1 *Following Osiris' first day as a Teen Titan, the Suicide Squad attack the Black Marvel Family as directed by Amanda Waller; resulting in the Persuader's death at Osiris' hands. Day 4 *Henry Irons and Black Canary, with Oracle's help, get some time alone with Natasha in order to inform her of the temporary state of the Everyman Project. Day 5 *Clark Kent is captured and interrogated by Lex Luthor for the identity of Supernova. Day 7 *Charlie is admitted to hospital. *Jealous over Supernova's popularity in Metropolis, Luthor turns off the Everyman metagene on New Year's Eve. Week 35 Day 1 *In an effort to save the people in 5th avenue, Supernova teleports everyone outside the city limits. *The Infinity Inc. assists in saving people. Day 2 *Heroes mass to aid those affected by Luthor's Everyman Project. Steel orders Beast Boy to mass the Teen Titans to confront Luthor. Day 3 *Luthor assures that the members Infinity Inc. are "clean" of the "errant gene" that caused the metagene process to malfunction. *Convinced that Luthor is responsible for the deaths of Trajectory and the Everyman Project candidates, Natasha asks Jake to help her in finding proof of the infraction. Day 6 *Lobo reveals the Lady Styx had put a bounty on the heads of Starfire, Adam Strange and Animal Man and reveals that he could use that to get access to her. Week 36 Day 3 *Lobo, Starfire, Adam Strange and Animal Man kill Lady Styx but Animal Man is poisoned and presumed dead. Day 5 *Renee decides to take Charlie to Nanda Parbat so that he may live. Day 6 *With Kate's help, Renee embarks on a jet with Charlie to Nanda Parbat. *Osiris is framed for "murder" the Persuader. Day 7 *Rip Hunter and Supernova are revealed to be working within Kandor to hide from Skeets. However, Skeets manages to find them. Week 37 Day 1 *Skeets attacks Kandor in pursuit of Rip Hunter and Supernova. *Supernova reveals himself to be Booster Gold and confronts Skeets. Rip Hunter attempts to force Skeets into the Phantom Zone but Skeets absorbs it. Day 4 *Oliver Queen is elected mayor of Star City. The entire hero community is instructed to look for Ralph Dibny. Day 5 *Animal Man's body is put on a burial pier in space. However, as Starfire, Lobo and Adam Strange leave, Animal Man awakens. Week 38 Day 1 *Renee arrives at the Himalayas. Day 2 *Oolong Island reveals their creations; the Four Horsemen. Day 3 *Renee is lost in the Himalayas and can't find Nanda Parbat. Day 4 *Natasha makes contact with John Henry and informs him of he plan to investigate Luthor. Day 5 *Charlie seccumbs to cancer outside the gates of Nanda Parbat. Week 39 Day 1 *Natasha and Jake attempt to find answers in the laboratories of the Everyman Project but only witness the death of the project's head scientist as he commits suicide. Day 3 *Ralph Dibny and Fate venture to the ruins of Atlantis. Day 6 *Oolong sends the Four Horsemen to attack the Black Marvel Family while Magnus reveals an Australian artpiece featuring Red Tornado's head to T.O. Morrow. *Plagues begin to manifest in Kahndaq. Day 7 *While Natasha spies on Luthor, Jake reveals himself to actually be Everyman. While Natasha fights Everyman, Luthor arrives with new powers thanks to actually having been compatible all along for the Everyman Project procedure. He takes away Natasha's powers and proceeds to beat her. Week 40 Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Week 41 Day 1 *Molek the Hunter attacks Adam Strange and Starfire. Strange attacks the bounty hunter, but Starfire is injured. The two manage to take the hunter down, and tell him that Lady Styx is dead. The hunter tells his ship to self-destruct before he dies, and Adam Strange, carrying a wounded Starfire, manages to get away just in time. Day 2 *Renee has made it to Nanda Parbat, but Charlie has died. Renee is told that Richard Dragon is waiting for her in an ice cave, and Renee goes to meet him. The two fight, and Renee reveals that she is going to carry on for Question. Richard tells her that she has to stop running away from herself if she truly wants to honour her friend, and tells her to face who she is and who she can become. Renee runs away. Day 3 *Ralph Dibny is in Haven trying to figure out how T.O. Morrow disappeared. Dibny reveals that someone must have planted teleportation microcircuitry into the security cameras that beamed the mad scientist out. Dibny then goes to visit another inmate, Milo, who has hidden a magical object in the wheel of his wheelchair. Dibny steals the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath and teleports away with the helmet of Dr. Fate. Day 5 *Renee finds another woman sitting on a bench in Nanda Parbat contemplating life. The lady tells Renee that she is waiting for a friend, Renee tells the woman about Charlie, and about her feelings and doubts. The woman tells Renee that she can only find the answers to her questions from within, and asks her to explore the frustrating question of her identity. *Renee takes the advice of the woman, who was actually Wonder Woman, and returns to the ice cave. Day 7 *The spaceship of Adam Strange and Starfire is plummeting into a sun, and Strange is frustrated and hopeless. Starfire tries to use a pep talk on him, though she is slowly losing consciousness as she seccumbs to her wounds. Strange goes to try to figure out how to stop the ship as Starfire drifts asleep. Suddenly something huge appears between the ship and the sun. The ship crashlands onto the planet and into a beautiful lake, above which a Green Lantern is flying. It turns out that Mogo, the Green Lantern planet, has saved the duo. Week 42 Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Week 43 Day 1 *Osiris wishes his powers were gone. He feels the trouble in Kahndaq is due to how he killed the Persuader. He goes to the Rock of Eternity along with Sobek. He finds Captain Marvel, Captain Marvel Jr., and Mary Marvel there. As he asks for Captain Marvel to take his powers, Black Adam and Isis arrive. Osiris blames Black Adam for Kahndaq's suffering and punches him. The Marvels restrain them so that they do not cause more damage at the Rock. Marvel Jr. tries to hold back Osiris. As he hits him away, he also hits his sister. Shocked, Osiris agrees to accept the power and to not turn his back on his family. Day 4 *Animal Man mimics the space dolphin traveling with Lobo to locate some sun-eaters. Day 5 *Osiris is making plans to leave as he still cannot live with what he has done. Sobek suggests simply saying "Black Adam" to relinquish the powers. As he does, he falls to the floor, unable to walk in his human guise. Sobek then chomps down on Osiris as he tries to utter "Black Adam" once more. Week 44 Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Week 45 Day 3 *In Kahndaq, the funeral for Isis and Osiris takes place. The Marvel family serve as pallbearers and try to some comfort to Black Adam. As they fly away, Renee Montoya looks on. She speaks with Black Adam. She wanted to see if there was anything she could do for him. Black Adam is surprised by this. She says she knows what it's like to lose someone, to feel guilt for surviving, and shame for not being able to prevent it. Outraged, Black Adam grabs her by the face and says she presumes too much. Renee replies that Isis was her friend and he lets her go. He tells her to worry about her own problems with Intergang and to go home. Day 4 *In Bialya, the President speaks to Bruno Mannheim. He is concerned that Death has made Bialya a target for Adam. He is also concerned that Black Adam will soon be there now that the funeral has ended. Black Adam begins tearing his way through Bialya soldiers. *Word of Adam's rampage soon gets to the Pentagon and then to the President. He orders the American embassies in the surrounding countries to be closed. Alan Scott and Mr. Terrific know that something needs to be done to stop Black Adam, before the Bialya is completely wiped out. Amanda Waller tries to convince Atom Smasher to try to talk to Black Adam. He refuses to play any further part in her plans. Day 5 * Black Adam continues his search for Death in Bialya and begins killing civilians. * Martian Manhunter engages Black Adam in the ruins of Bialya and is forced to witness the horrors Adam had committed. Destablised, J'onn retreats to outer space. Day 6 *In China, the Great Ten prepare to deal with Black Adam. *With Bialya's casualties now in the millions, Death has grown stronger and decides to confront Black Adam. Adam defeats Death anyway and tortures the monster into revealing its creators. Day 7 *On Oolong Island, the scientists are concerned that Black Adam will discover that they created the Horsemen. Dr. Sivana, however, is overjoyed. Week 46 Day 1 *On Oolong Island, the scientists prepare for the arrival of Black Adam. All of their defense measures fail to stop him. After fighting different robots, androids, and other mechanical defenses, Black Adam finally enters the base. A group of villains all fire upon him at once. Together, they manage to defeat him. Throughout all this, T.O. Morrow wins the online bid over a piece of art that uses parts of the Red Tornado. Day 3 *Lex Luthor is taken into custody after being considered a flight risk while waiting for his trial. However, Clark Kent manages to suspect a trick, and the real Lex Luthor is found and imprisoned. Day 4 *In Bialya, Alan Scott, Jay Garrick, and Wildcat are searching for survivors after Black Adam's tirade but is unable to find any. Alan's ring tells him there are over two million dead. Atom Smasher arrives and announces that he wants to help find Black Adam. Week 47 Day 1 *In Nanda Parbat, Batman seals himself in darkness for seven days as Robin waits for him. Tim talks with Diana and is unsure of how things are affecting Bruce. He says that after the cult "removed" his demons, he's gotten worse. He feels that perhaps the demons were all he had to protect him. Day 2 *Wonder Woman and Robin talk while waiting for Batman. *Bruno Mannheim is unhappy that the sacrifice is not working. He is troubled that the "twice-named daughter," Batwoman is still alive. They figure that "Cain" must be her name. Batwoman is one name and Cain must be the other. If they can match someone of her description with the resources to be Batwoman, they'll have no problem getting her. Day 3 *Black Adam is still being tortured. Will Magnus is having trouble concentrating over his screams. He sits and ponders over a new Metal Men creation. When he activates it, Mercury and Tin pop out of his shirt pocket and beg him to turn it off. Will does. Day 4 *Animal Man is learning how to use the power of the sun-eaters. When he asks his saviors why they helped him, they tell him he is in Space B. From there he can access any point in space or time and give him a glimpse of one month in his future. He sees his wife, Ellen, but she appears to be with another man. Day 5 *Beast Boy continues to try to convince Natasha to join the Teen Titans as she tests out a new suit. She declines because she is working with John. They are starting a new organization, Steelworks. They want to be able to offer help to those that need it. Day 6 *In Gotham City, Renee goes to Katherine Kane's penthouse. She finds the place torn apart. Shocked and saddened, Nightwing appears in the window and tells her that she's been taken and the two of them are going to bring her back. Day 7 *Diana is allowed to visit Rama Kushna and receives wisdom on what she should do next. *Bruce emerges from the sealed cave. He has a smile on his face. Week 48 Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Week 49 Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Week 50 Day 1 *World War III is declared against Black Adam. *In response to the United States' attack on him, Black Adam rips Father Time's face off and throws a military aircraft carrier at New York City. *In the absence of Batman, Robin and Nightwing, Jason Todd takes up the Nightwing mantle and starts activity in New York. *Firehawk and Jason Rusch fuse to become Firestorm in time to stop the aircraft carrier from landing in New York. *In the absence of Diana, Donna Troy takes up the Wonder Woman mantle. *The Doom Patrol mass in Pisa to stop Black Adam. *Harvey Dent begins actively fighting crime in Gotham. *Batgirl is seduced by Deathstroke. Day 2 *Captain Marvel Jnr, Mary Marvel, and Captain Marvel are fighting Black Adam. Captain Marvel tells him to stop and let him help. Black Adam responds by smashing him in the face. Day 3 *Australia has suffered damage. The Justice Society of America are there to help while Atom Smasher continues to defend Black Adam. Day 4 *Supergirl returns from the future and rematerializes through Martian Manhunter in space before crash-landing in Metropolis. *Roiters march on the Kahndaq Ambassy but Firestorm holds them back. *Deathstroke continues to seduce Batgirl, who feels abandoned by Batman. *Black Adam engages the Doom Patrol. Booster Gold briefly materializes during the battle. *Donna Troy, as Wonder Woman, leaves her humanitarian aid in Australia to offer aid in Pisa. *Aquaman sacrifices himself to return Sub Diego to the surface of the ocean. *Amanda Waller coaxes Bronze Tiger out of retirement. Day 5 *The Justice Society tries to catch up to Black Adam. Power Girl notes that he's been "kicking the asses of everyone that's been able to catch up with him." Wildcat says the JSA can handle him. Mr. Terrific informs them that they'll get their chance to prove that because Checkmate just found him in China. Day 6 *The Chinese Air Force try to stop Black Adam in the air. He destroys their fighters. The Great Ten say they will stop him. Socialist Red Guardsman gives the authorization to attack. Ghost Fox Killer seems to have wounded Black Adam with her spirit-shot. Seven Deadly Brothers take their shot next. Day 7 *Beijing is destroyed in the conflict as Adam defeats the Great Ten. *The heroes of the United States mass on the Great Wall of China, awaiting admission into China's borders to engage Black Adam as he fights the Great Ten. *As Martian Manhunter returns to join them, the heroes are given permission to enter and engage Black Adam en-masse. *Captain Marvel attempts to convince the Egyptian Gods to force change Black Adam into a mortal again. They refuse saying he has their blessings *Steel and Natasha Irons get the Thunder Missile ready to fire at Adam. Once it hits him, A.I. nanites inside will work their way to his brain and short out his motor functions. Just as they are about to launch it, Booster Gold appears. He takes the missle saying he needs it more than they do and that it wouldn't have worked anyways. Then he disappears. Steel and Natasha have no other choice but to jump into the fight with their hammers. *The remains of Luthor's Everyman project as Infinity, Inc. are told to join the fight as they look on. Seeing how things are going for the others, Nuklon says they're not going up against that and take off in the other direction. *Martian Manhunter telepathically destructs Black Adam while Captain Marvel uses his lightning to depower Adam and changes his magic word. *The Monitors conclude their observation of the event. *T.O. Morrow returns home with the head of Red Tornado. As he works on it to find out what he saw "out there in the great beyond," it keeps repeating "52." Booster Gold and Rip Hunter arrive and take the head. Week 51 Day 1 *Animal man returns home to his wife. Day 2 *The heroes mourn the losses brought on by World War III. Robin attempts to comfort Wonder Girl but she flies away. Day 3 *Adam Strange is shown with his eyesight back and on Rann. The scientists and Green Lanterns are talking to him about the emerald eye which he says Lobo has it. He also finds out that Starfire flew off with Buddy's jacket to give it to him. Day 4 *Lobo asks his new Dolphin god what he wanted the eye for and the Dolphin god says how it was the only thing that could kill him. Lobo fires the eye at the Dolphin god. Day 6 *Buddy and his wife are saved from minions of Lady Styx by Starfire who had returned to Earth to give him back his jacket. Day 7 *Skeets reveals himself to be controlled by Mister Mind; who emerges and evolves in order to consume the 52 Earths of the Multiverse. Week 52 Day 1 *In the enormous flash of energy, Rip brings the team back to his bunker in the desert, pulling Mind with them. Red Tornado closes the Time-Locks inside the bunker, locking them there temporarily. Rip outfits Skeets' hull with the Suspendium he retrieved, and instructs Booster to trap the now smaller Mr. Mind within. Booster is reluctant, but Skeets tells him that he'd rather go out saving the world than letting it die. Booster says one last goodbye, and traps Mr. Mind. Rip opens a portal, and tells them that they must hurl the shell at a high velocity in order for the Suspendium to hold him. Booster throws Skeets with his best arm, and Daniel chases it through the time-stream. *Daniel returns to the Bunker and the trio celebrate the end of the epic battle and the salvation of the new Multiverse, but not before they mourn their losses. Rip surprises Booster though, when he reveals that he copied Skeets' mem-self onto a responsometer which Dr. Will Magnus can fix. Day 6 *Checkmate reorganizes in order to find Teth-Adam. *John Henry Irons and Natasha Irons conclude that the members of Infinity, Inc. are long gone. *Teth-Adam retrieves the Amulet of Isis. *Agent Diana Prince strives with the Department of Metahuman Affairs to find Black Adam. *A fiery pit opened in the middle of a preschool classroom, resulting in the children drawing several horrific drawings, possessed by some outside force. The Ghosts of Ralph and Sue Dibny can be seen at the site, beginning an otherwordly investigation into the matter unbeknownst to the staff. *Magnus manages to successfully copy Skeets' mind into a brand new body, but without memory of the last year. Booster and Skeets become reacquainted, and Booster begins to tell him what he missed. Day 7 *Kate Kane recovers from her stab-wound and reveals that she was brought to the hospital by the new Question, Renee Montoya. Across the city, Renee removes the question mark from Jim Gordon's spotlight, and replaces it with a Bat Signal. File:CullyHamnersTheQuestionTrifecta.jpg File:WORLDWARIIIPromo.jpg File:MagicLaw.jpg File:52 4.jpg File:52 2.jpg File:52 3.jpg File:52 34.jpg File:52 11.jpg File:52 1.jpg File:52 8.jpg File:52 22.jpg File:52 26.jpg File:52 31.jpg File:52 37.jpg File:52 39.jpg File:52 40.jpg File:52 42.jpg Trivia *Amongst the heroes trapped in the Zeta beam were Firestorm and Cyborg (they became fused together on a molecular level), Hawkgirl and Bumblebeee (Hawkgirl became 25 feet tall), Mal Duncan and Red Tornado (parts of Red Tornado has become fused into Duncan), and Alan Scott (lost an eye due to debris). Supergirl, Animal Man, Starfire and Adam Strange were sent to other locations. Adam Strange's eyes were burnt out. Information Databank Category:Information